Saved
by strfire
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his family.  Watch as he grows and shows the world just who he is.   xover w Anita Blake
1. Chapter 1: Boy?

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own anything in this story except what I made up. No harm was intended with this story and I hope now one's too offended.

Saved

Chapter One: Boy???

In a tiny dingy alleyway of London, hidden behind a trash barrel in an area many would find questionable: a young boy sits alone. Dressed in frayed shorts and an over-sized t-shirt the boy is slowly turning blue from the chill of the cold night. Boy, as he is known, was put there by his Uncle many hours ago with the promise of pain if he so much as moved an inch. Now many young children would sit for maybe only a few minutes before getting up and exploring. However, this young boy was terrified of moving. For you see just that morning Boy had been beaten by his Uncle yet again for being a Freak. Being only five years old, Boy did not understand many of the terms his Uncle used, he just knew not obeying would result in an unbelievable amount of pain.

Boy looked up as he heard a sound, hoping it was Uncle coming to pick him up. It was getting really dark out know and Boy was cold. Boy curled in on himself as a way to try and conserve heat. Then it hit him, Uncle wasn't coming back he had been abandoned by his family. Boy didn't know what he had done wrong. With that realization Boy began to cry. Boy had always done his chores: he kept the house clean, made the meals, even did the gardening. But maybe Uncle was right. And Boy really was a Freak that didn't deserve to live.

Boy just wanted someone to take care of him. But he knew that would never happen. Slowly but surely, Boy began to fall asleep from the lack of food and pure exhaustion, still crying.


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own anything in this story except what I made up. No harm was intended with this story and I hope now one's too offended.

Saved:

Chapter Two: New Life

Walking not far from the alleyway Boy was in, was a man. Well, he wasn't really a man but a vampire. His name was Asher and he was on a mission from the head of his line to ensure that the reports of a rogue vampire were true or not. Asher pause in his walk as he heard a quiet whimpering. It sounded like a child. Unwilling to leave a child out in the cold alone he followed the noise to the source.

Asher froze in shock. The young boy in front of him was half dead already. Asher knew if he didn't do something soon the boy would die. With that thought in mind Asher quickly picked up the boy and rushed to the closest hotel. Striding in to the lobby he demanded a room and threw some money down on the counter. The girl behind the desk quickly gave Asher the key saying she would fill out all the necessary information. It was times like this when Asher was glad that vampires had not only become public knowledge but also official citizens.

Hurrying to the room that was reserved for him just incase, Asher gently laid the boy on the bed. It would be slow going but he needed to get the child warm before anything else. Asher stripped the boy of the rags he was wearing and put on him one of his shirts. Asher had every intention of burning those clothes the moment he found time to do so. Wrapping the boy in the many blankets piled on the bed Asher stepped back to get his first actual look at the boy.

It was a good thing he did not need to breathe for the first thought he had was that the boy was breathe taking. With long ebony hair framing his delicate features and ruby lips, Asher knew the child would grow up to be a beauty specimen. It was then Asher decided he would claim the boy as his pomme de sang. All he needed was the boy permission. Knowing dawn was approaching by the tingle on his skin; Asher climbed into bed beside the boy and felt himself slowly die as the sun's rays entered the morning sky.

Boy woke up slowly, praying that the warmth around him wasn't a dream. But with how horrible his life had always been, Boy couldn't help but believe that once he fully awoke the heat surrounding him would disappear. With regret Boy let his eyes flutter open, and froze. Closing his eyes and reopening them, Boy looked around himself in awe. He had to still be dreaming because the room he was in was gorgeous. There was no other way for him to describe the wonderful room he was in. It wasn't until he attempted to sit up and couldn't that he started to worry. Looking down at himself, Boy saw an arm laying across his chest following the arm back to the source Boy looked into the face of the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The man's golden hair drew Boy's eyes and then his hand. Boy couldn't help but touch the silky gold locks with admiration. Looking at the man's chiseled features, buy felt regret that he would never look as handsome as the man laying beside him did.

Although every adult Boy had ever known had beaten him in some way, Boy couldn't help but feel safe with this beautiful man. Having exhausted his energy Boy curled up next to his angel and once again fell asleep.

Like always Asher was completely awake once the sun had left the sky. Feeling a weight on his chest, Asher looked down to see the young boy he had found the night before curled up on his chest like a cat. Gently so as not to wake the child Asher moved him back onto the bed so he could get up and take a shower. He also needed to go out and feed without the child waking and panicking. Without further ado, Asher stripped off his clothes and strode naked into the bathroom.

It was the sound of running water that woke Boy up. Looking to the source he saw a door and realized that his Angel was gone. And then suddenly it hit him, he wasn't dreaming, he really was in some unknown place with an unknown person. That knowledge caused Boy to shake with the enormity of what he had done. He had not only slept in a bed, which Uncle told him he was never allowed to do, Boy had also touched someone with his nasty touch. Staring at his hands in self disgust, Boy scrambled out of the bed he was in. Then the water in the bathroom shut off and the door begin to open. Boy, now in a full-blown panic, scrambled into a corner and curled in on himself, terrified he was about to be beaten once again for taken liberties that Freaks like him were not allowed.

Asher slowly stepped out of the shower and began to dress after drying himself off. Not knowing that in the bedroom, the child he had saved was beginning to hyperventilate. Once he finished dressing Asher did his hair, pulling the waist length locks back in a quick french braid before finally exiting the bathroom.

Upon his entrance to the bedroom he notice the child was no longer on the bed. Hearing a whimper Asher turned his head in the direction it had come from. His facial expression changed to one of pity as he looked at the young boy curled in the corner whimper something about never doing it again and not to hurt him, since he promised to be good. Slowly so as not to startle the child Asher moved over to the corner and knelt down. "Hush mon petit, I will not hurt you," Asher whispered to the child.

Once the boy raised his head Asher held out his hand. "My name is Asher, mon petit. What is yours?"

Boy looked at the offered hand before warily taking it and responding, "I'm called Boy. Uncle said freaks like me don't deserve to have a real name."

Gently Asher pulled the child into his lap careful to keep any anger off his face so as not to frighten him. "Non, that is not right. Your Uncle was wrong everyone no matter what deserves a name."

Boy looked up at Asher's face cuddling closer, "But that doesn't mean I need…."

Asher put a gentle hand over the child's mouth. "Oui, everyone, even you. I guess this means we will just have to make one for you since you cannot remember."

"Really, will you pick one for me," Boy asked excitedly turning to straddle Asher's thighs.

With a smile Asher said, "Oui." Tilting his head to the side Asher looked over the child. Then he looked in the boy's eyes. "I will call you mon Emeraude. Your name will be Emerald, since your eyes shine like one."

Boy, newly Emerald, could only nod his head. Then feeling his tummy rumbling then said, in perfect chibi fashion, "I'm hungry."

Ahser laughed before saying, "Then let's get something for you to eat."

And so started Emerald's new life.

AN: Hope you enjoyed and that it didn't go to fast….This is just part of the prelims before what the main part of the story. Leave a review, Please.


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald

Saved

Chapter Three: Emerald

Emerald explored the room slowly. Asher, that was his angel's name, said he had to go out and would be back with food quickly. Feeling free for the first time he could remember Emerald, couldn't help but try everything. He had even turned on the tv since Asher said he could. Slowly but surely Emerald finally got tired of exploring and begin to flip through the television channels. It took him a couple minutes to figure out how, since he had never watched tv before, but he eventually found some cartoons and decided to watch them.

Meanwhile Asher was drinking his meal. He had got completely lucky and could not wait to return to his Emeraude. So he quickly found someone to feed on and bought some food and hurried back to the hotel. Entering the room he saw Emerald, on his tummy, lying on the bed watching television. Asher could not help but sigh as his Emeraude saw him and rushed over.

Emerald looked up the moment he heard someone open the door, upon seeing his Angel he couldn't help but run over. "Look, I got the telly to work." Emerald exclaimed excitedly. He wanted his Angel to be proud of him. Then seeing the bag in Asher's hands yelled, "Food!!!" before grabbing the bag and rushing over to the table. Emerald quickly began to pull things out of the bag determined to try everything, after all he hadn't eaten in days and was starving.

Asher could not help but watch in amazement as the tiny child in front of him devoured all the food he had bought. It was telling sign in his opinion that not only was the child devouring the food like he had never seen the stuff before, but also that he was so excited about turning on a television. Asher however, was glad Emerald had accepted him. Turning he set the other bag of stuff he had bought on the floor. Asher on his way back to the hotel had seen a store with children's clothes in it and could not resist going in and buying some clothes for his Emeraude. They were such adorable little outfits too. Asher could only hope that he had got the correct size. Once Emerald was done eating Asher walked over and picked him up, "Let's get you a bath and put some of these pretty clothes that I bought just for you on."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Emerald couldn't help but giggle as Asher picked him up. He quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. It was so comfortable he didn't want to be put down when the got to the bathroom and refused to let go. "Nuh-uh," Emerald whispered while shaking his head, "I don't want to get down."

With a smile on his face, Asher replied, "Mon Emeraude if you do not get clean you can't see the lovely outfits I bought you. And I want to see you in one sin e I am sure you will look adorable." With that he slowly got Emerald to let go and get undressed and into the bath. With a look of disgust to the rags, Emerald had been wearing Asher was determined to burn them.

Emerald was delighting in his first real bath and couldn't wait to put on clothes bought just for him. Then a thought occurred to him as he was getting, an hour after first getting in the bath, why was Asher being so nice? Uncle had always told him he was a Freak. What if it was a trick? With that thought in mind, Emerald began to cry again.

Asher upon seeing the tears gathered him close and asked softly, "Mon Emeraude what is the matter, did you hurt yourself?"

The only response was Emerald shaking his head, until several minutes later with Asher rubbing his back soothingly, Emerald whimpered, and "Uncle always said Freaks like me don't deserve nice things. And why are you being so nice to me?"

Asher stiffened in anger, being sure to keep it off his face he buried his face in Emerald's neck to calm himself before answering, "Because I love you and you are **not **a freak and deserve to be loved. You are Mon Emeraude, my Emerald and shall always be. Now let's get you dressed so we can talk some more."

Still sniffing from his crying session, Emerald slowly uncurled himself from Asher's lap and allowed Asher to dress him in cute little black slacks with an emerald green dress shirt. Once Emerald was all settled and dressed for the day Asher decide he should explain now about being a vampire. "Mon Emeraude, I have something to tell you and I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say. Alright?" Asker asked as he once more picked up Emerald before leaving the bathroom and going in to the bedroom to curl up on the bed with his back against the headboard and Emerald curled up in his lap, head lying on his chest.

Emerald looked at Asher's face and knew he was being completely serious and that meant it was either a really bad thing or a really good thing. With a that, Emerald nodded, giving Asher the answer he wanted.

Petting Emerald's hair to keep himself centered Asher began, "I am a vampire," feeling his Emeraude tense Asher rushed to calm him, "Vampires generally are not evil creatures but we can be cruel. We rule the night with our speed and special abilities. We also need to feed on blood. If we want we can pick on special person to feed on from. This person is called a Pomme de Sang. This translates to apple of blood. A pomme de sang is one of the most sacred traditions for vampires. Another is our human servant. A true human servant is equal to their master in all but rank. I want you to become my pomme de sang for now and once you are older and have more of an understading I would like you to become my human servant."

Emerald could not help but stare n awe. This powerful man, ummm vampire, wanted him. Him, who before today hadn't even had a name. Without further thought Emerald yelled, "Yes!!!" And threw his arms around Asher's neck, straddling his lap to do so.

"Good", Asher responded before lowering his head and gently biting the neck of his new pomme de sang, marking him as his.

AN: I would like to warn everyone that I may not get another chapter up for a while. Winter break is coming up and I don't have easy access to a computer and internet at home like I do at school. Soooo, I wanted to apologize in advance and say at least I didn't leava a cliffy as i was originally going to.

As always leave a review. PLEASE!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Life

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone for their reviews…In case I missed someone. And second, the reason I've been absent is because of break and not having a computer readily available. And I meant to get a chapter up sooner, but I've had family problems: my grandfather had open heart surgery, my insurance got cancelled, and my dad shattered his leg to name a few. So let me know if my style ends up being too different for the story I'm going for because I don't know how my writing will be with all my baggage right now.

Saved

Chapter Four: Life

Five Years Later:

Emerald slowly went forward. He was playing a game with Bartholomew and wanted to spot him before he could jump on him. Unknown to him Bartholomew was right behind him barely holding in his chuckles as the little one in front of him tried to be quiet in his search. While Emerald had certainly had gotten better at hunting and hiding he was still to loud when dealing with the average creature, so Asher had enlisted his help to turn it into a game that the ten year old would want to play, when Emerald had shown no interest in learning how to do it in a way that relied on his sense rather than one his magic.

Emerald spun around quickly and yelled out, "I found you. I knew I could feel you near by but it was so confusing." Emerald grinned in accomplishment as he realized he had indeed actually found him and not ended up talking to himself which had happened several times.

Bartholomew leaned forward to give Emerald a light kiss in reward. "That was very good young one, it's your quickest time yet. Asher will be pleased when I tell him."

Emerald's grinned widened into a smile, "Yep and so will Mama." Emerald began to skip in the direction of Asher's rooms so he could tell him the good news. Without warning Bartholomew tagged him with a quick "You're it" before running down the long hallway. Without pause Emerald took chase. This game of tag continued until they reached Asher's quarters. Without pausing Emerald threw opened the doors, ran in, and jumped on Asher, who sat on the lounge, While Bartholomew continued in the direction of his own quarters.

"Ah, Mon Emeraude how did your game go?" Asher asked as he settled the boy more comfortable on his lap, twisting him so Emerald's head was tucked under his chin.

"I won and it only took me an hour. I can't wait til next time we play. Do you think he'll teach me how to use his whip some day? I mean he always looks so cool when he does it and mama said I could have one when I was older as long as you agreed." Emerald looked at Asher pleadingly. Unable to actually say no Asher smiled and replied "maybe".

Emerald maneuvered himself so Asher was laying down on the lounge with him on top. He sighed in pleasure once he was completely comfortable, and closed his eyes before murmuring, "I'm sleepy. But are you hungry? I don't want to go to sleep yet if you are." Emerald opened his eyes to look up at Asher to see him contemplating his neck as if to test how hungry he was. Without needing further encouragement, Emerald tilted his head to the side presenting his neck so Asher could feed. "I knew you were." Emerald muttered before once again closing his eyes.

Not resisting the temptation Asher leaned forward and bit gently in to the neck of his pomme de sang. Drinking his full, then pulling back and licking the wounds in order to close them. Seeing that his Emeraude had fallen asleep he thought back to the time when he had first found Emerald. The child had been so afraid of everything that it too forever to even get him to take a bath. It had taken hours to convince him to go near the tub and nearly an hour more to prove that he wasn't going to burn him with the water but wanted to get him clean and set. It had been a process to get him out of his clothes also. Asher was positive that Emerald had been sexually abused as a child because he had feared taking his clothes off. If it hadn't been for his ability to hypnotize people, he did not believe Emerald would have remained calm for the process. And bringing Emerald home had been a complete nightmare. That was the first time Emerald had used his magically abilities.

When they had arrived Belle Morte had met them pissed that Asher had taken nearly two weeks to put down a newborn rouge, when it should have only taken days.

**FLAHBACK**

"Where the HELLL have you been I was expecting you home a week and a half ago, how dare you take advantage of my generosity to stay away and laze about." Belle Morte ranted. Asher was grateful that His Emeraude was hidden behind him when Belle Morte begin to strike him with her power. It was five hits before Asher had finally went down and another two before suddenly Emerald screamed in rage and the swish of his tiny wrist Belle Morte had gone flying back wards across the entrance hall.

"You will not hurt my Angel. He's mine, he's mine," Emerald had raged, Glowing with his power. Every vampire in the room watched as a tiny child faced and beat one of the strongest vampire's alive without any effort at all. Emerald had continued to glow and hold Belle Morte pinned to the far wal until Asher had been able to drag himself to the child and gently gather him into his arms whispering that he was unhurt and was thankful for his help. With a start Emerald had looked around him at the room, it was then that Asher had realized the entire thing was trashed. Once he knew what he had down, once more turning into the hysterically lost boy he had been, before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Asher had looked up at Belle Morte when she once more approached and tried to explain, "Mistress, this is Mon Emeraude I found him and made him my pomme de sang, he was…."

Belle Morte gently hushed Asher, "It is alright I should have known you had a reason to stay away so long. We need to get you and your little one to your room to rest." She slowly began to lead them out of the entrance hall. Once they reached Asher's rooms she saw that the child was awake and tried to reassure him he was safe, no child should ever be afraid to express themselves it was one of the only times she overlooked protocol. "I am sorry for upsetting you, mon infante, I did not mean to. I was worried that something had happened to Asher and my fear turned to anger when I saw he was fine."

Seeing that the beautiful vampire did not mean to hurt him he relaxed into Asher's embrace and asked "What's your name?" in that innocent way only children can manage.

With a chuckle she had replied, "Belle Morte. I am Asher's creator or mother if you will."

"Oh, Bell Morma. That's a pretty name." Asher tightened his hold on Emerald when he saw the outrage on her face for the ruination of her name before she remembered that she was talking to an abused child.

"No it is Belle MORTE. But you can call me mama since you find it so hard to pronounce."

Emerald smiled happily before reaching out and grabbing her hand not trusting she wouldn't hurt him yet, but needing that physical comfort.

**END FLASH BACK**

Asher smiled as he remembered how Emerald had drove Belle Morte crazy and was now the only being that dare approach her without any fear or type of protocol, even when she was in a raged. While there were lots of good times there had also been bad. It had taken a long time before Emerald had been able to roam without Asher there with him, and an even longer time before he could allow anyone to touch him. Even now, Emerald did not like to be touched without knowing where and who it was coming from. His malnourishment and mistreatment had ensured that he would remain small forever. At ten he barely hit four feet and doctor's told him that because of the damage done to his bones Emerald would never grow to be taller than five feet, because his body would not handle the strain if it did. Asher slowly lost consciousness as the sun rose above the horizon and he fell into death.

A/N: I hope you all like it and Please leave a review...Otherwise I don't know if anyone likes it. THANKS!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Presents!

A/N: sorry its so short. I just wanted to get something up since it had been so long. For those who have been waiting for an update I apologize this is so late. However, I am taking 21 credits this semester (that's 7 classes and 2 labs) and as anyone in college can tell you I'm basically insane. Anyway here's something to sate you until I can write more.

Saved

Chapter 5: Presents!!

Emerald was happier than he had ever been in his life. Asher had finally given him the first mark. He was officially Asher's human servant. That was Asher's first present to his Emeraude on his eleventh birthday. Emerald's other present was a puppy. At first Asher had felt apprehensive about getting the dog but after a chat with Belle Morte he realized that Emerald needed more company than just reanimated dead and lycanthropes.

At that moment in time Emerald was rolling around on the ground with the puppy. He couldn't believe it. It was a beautiful black Siberian husky. And like all puppies he was very playful.

"Mon Emeraude, what shall you name the pup.," Asher asked after watching Emerald play with the pup and no apparent hints of stopping.

Emerald laid on his back with the pup on his stomach. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" He giggled as the pup licked his face. With a slight shove Emerald pushed the pup away and began to tease the puppy with a bone.

Asher grinned as his Emeraude enjoyed himself. "I think Ares would be a good name."

Tilting his head in thought Emerald asked, "Ares? What does that mean?"

"Ares is the name of the Greek warrior God. Since your little pup will be your warrior and guardian I think it suits nicely."

"Yes that's nice," Emerald said as he crawled over to the couch Asher was resting on. Jumping up on/ into Asher's lap, Emerald laid sprawled on his chest. "I love you my angel." Leaning up He gave his angel a light kiss on the lips and let himself relax into sleep.

Hearing whining Asher reached down and laid the pup next to him on the couch. With a little spin to get comfortable, Ares laid down, gave a big yawn, and feel asleep like his master. Asher realized with a start that the only time his Emeraude ever feel start asleep was when he was laying with him. Any other time it took hours. Not wanting to think to hard about the abuse that Emeraude had suffered he instead wondered how he would find a tutor for his magically abilities. It would be hard especially since the magically community of Europe was convinced that vampires were evil. And after claiming Emerald as his human servant his power levels had jumped and so had Emerald's. In addition to that Asher had gained an animal to call something that he had never been able to manage over the centuries. It was believed that he had hit the final plateau in his power. But with such a powerful servant, one that no even knew the complete skills of it was no surprising that his power had skyrocketed. No matter he would have to find a teacher within their own community. Maybe Belle Morte would have an idea.


	6. Chapter 6: Letter?

Saved

Chapter Five: Letter?

A young black haired boy lay in bed fast asleep. Through the gap between the curtains it was easy to see that the sun was completely up. Last night had been long and tiring for the eleven year old. His birthday party had lasted most of the night and he had only recently fallen asleep, when his angel and the others had felt the approach the dawn. His angel, Asher, had realized that Emerald was still awake and sent him to bed.

After the incident three years ago when Asher first found Emerald in a dark alleyway of London, Asher had become the most important figure in his life. Raised by Asher in the mansion of his creator, Belle Morte, Emerald had never wanted for anything since. The fact that Asher had twin fangs and a craving for blood had no affect on him. To Emerald Asher was the one who saved him from a, life of bruises and broken bones. In fact when Asher had found him, he had two broken ribs, a broken arm, and was covered in bruises. Many of those injuries he had received that long ago morning when he had burned breakfast. Emerald's uncle had hated Emerald's unnatural beauty and his ability to do the impossible. But now he had a stable home life and was slowly coming to understand that he was not a freak no matter what anyway said. Asher always threw a raging tantrum when Emerald referred to himself as a freak. To Asher that term let him know when Emerald had repressed back into his young mind set. When Asher had found Emerald he had believed his name to be either boy or freak. And that was why Emerald loved Asher he gave a name and a safe haven.

A tapping noise echoed through the room causing Emerald to roll over with a twitch. When the tapping continued Emerald rolled over and snuggled into Asher's side. Five minutes later he rolled out of bed with a growl when the annoyance did not stop. Scanning the room quickly with his eyes and not seeing anything that could be making the noise, Emerald perked up. Turning back to the bed he saw that Asher was still dead to the world and knew that it was still daytime.

Quickly pulling on a pair of pajamas pants Emerald did what any eleven year old boy would do. He ran giggling out of the room in search of the source of the tapping. He slowly moved through the castle, quickly realizing that the sound was coming from several floors above. With that knowledge he sped up his movements and hurried to the closest set of stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Emerald had finally located the blasted tapping. What had started as fun had turned to an annoyance since he had had to avoid many of the people that he had encountered. It was not yet noon and everyone knew Emerald was not supposed to be….

Emerald's eyes widened as he entered the front parlor and saw the cause of the noise. The tension that had been in his chest disappeared as he realized the cause was an eagle peaking on the window with its beak. Head tilted, Emerald examined the bird more closely, noticing the envelope attached to the eagle's leg he hurried over to the window to let him in. Slowly, just in case, Emerald opened the window. Cawing softly in thanks the eagle set down on the window sill and held its leg out.

Once more tilting his head Emerald asked the bird, "Is that for me?" With an impatient caw, the eagle appeared to bob his head, hopping slightly forward to thrust its leg out further. Cautiously, treating the letter like an armed bomb, Emerald untied the letter. He quickly set it down on the table when he saw that the name on it was not his. When the eagle did not take off right away Emerald stared at it before turning and leaving the room. He returned a couple of minutes later with a small bowl of water and a plate of dead mice.

"I wasn't sure what you eat, but you must be thirsty. And lots of birds eat mice so …" Emerald spoke to the bird as he put the bowl and plate down on a table. With a grateful caw the eagle flew over from the window and began to drink. Finally looking at the clock Emerald realized it was close to two pm. Once more speaking to the eagle Emerald said, "I'm glad you like it. Now I'm going to go get some breakfast of my own. I'll leave the window open so you can get out when you're done." Once more the eagle bobbed his head giving Emerald the impression that it approved

With that Emerald once more strode from the room with every intention of filling his belly. Not minding the funny looks that all the lycanthropes gave him as he skipped by, Emerald continued on his way to the dining room. After all they weren't used to seeing him up and about before dusk. Reaching his destination Emerald rushed over to the buffet line, filled a plate, then rushed over to a table and began to stuff his face. He was grateful Asher wasn't around otherwise he would get yelled at for improper table manners. Just imagining the speech made him giggle.

Asher awoke and automatically reached for his Emeraude, who had crawled in bed with him the night before after a nightmare. Not finding him Asher called out, "Mon Emeraude?" Not getting an answer he quickly dressed, before exiting the room in a flurry hoping his child had not gotten into any trouble. Following the connection between them Asher entered the library with every intention of making sure nothing was wrong. When Asher saw his little one curled up in a big wing chair pulled close to the fire he felt relief run through his body.

He would never admit it but he was always afraid that Emerald would have another panic attack and he would not be around to help him. The last time Emerald had a panic attack he had destroyed the ball room unable to distinguish between those who were there to help him and those that meant him harm. That was the last time Belle Morte had forbidden Asher from Emerald's side. She had wanted to show off Emerald to some foreign vampires who she was trying to make an alliance with. Unfortunately, one of them had hit him after Emerald, like any curious child, tugged on his trailing scarf. Unable to handle the panic and pain Emerald once more recessed into his mind, his magic lashing out at any who came to near. When Asher had felt the spike of power from Emerald he had disobeyed Belle Morte's command. It had taken several minutes for even Asher to get through to Emerald.

Leaning against the door jam Asher called out, "Mon Emeraude." Even engrossed in his book Emerald still jumped up. Without pause he ran up and jumped on his angel wrapping his legs around Asher's waist, snuggling close. Emerald waited until Asher crossed the room and got comfortable in the chair he had just abandoned before speaking.

Looking up excitedly Emerald spoke, "Asher guess what an eagle delivered a letter to me." Caught up in telling his story Emerald didn't notice Asher becoming taut like a bow string at the mention of an eagle. "He's brown and really smart," then with a frown on his face," but I wonder why the letter had a different name on it. I mean it was addressed to Harry something or other. I don't think we even have any Harry's living here in the castle. Do you think they got the name wrong?" Emerald looked at Asher questioningly.

Knowing the story behind the eagle and worried over what it could mean but not wanting his Emeraude to panic, Asher whispered conspiringly, "Let's go find out shall we? Where is this amazing bird and the miraculous letter?" Looking around and not seeing one he made sure to speak haughtily to catch Emerald up in the joke.

Grinning Emerald giggle into Asher's shoulder before answering, "Silly. I left him in the front parlor with the letter. I wasn't sure whose it was and I didn't want to lose it."

Asher marveled at Emerald's innocence. It was a depressing testament to the abuse he had suffered as a child that Emerald had no knowledge of his original name. And while Emerald's past and first life did not mater to him it was of concern to Belle Morte and others on the Vampire Council. To them it was a great concernt that Emerald had the potential to be a master wizard. Thanks to the bonding with Emerald, Asher's power had increased enough that he could defy Belle Morte safely.

This was proven nearly a year ago when Asher had first marked Emerald as his human servant. The bond that formed had filled him with an ocean of power. An ocean that came from Emerald. After basking in the feeling of Emerald's power Asher came back to himself.

For Emerald the bonding gave him the felling of security from the presence of Asher in his mind. Knowing that they were connected forever more made him smile happily, as he came to grips with the new influx of power. Although he was only ten, Emerald could not see himself doing anything else with his life. He was completely content to remain as Asher's gem for the rest of his life.

It was a week after the bonding and giving Emerald the first mark that Asher completely understood the change in his abilities. He was fighting Belle Morte's latest fling when it happened. Michael was a young vampire that was content in the knowledge that he was Belle Morte's favorite and did not care who he antagonized. No one would dare go harm Belle Morte's toy. Upset that Asher was also considered a favorite, through Emerald anyway, Michael had attacked Asher with the plan of getting rid of him. He had used his animal to call, lions, to surround Asher and make it impossible for Asher to exit the ball room without being shredded to death. Although there were about fifty other vampires and lycanthropes around they only watched, refusing to bring Belle Morte's attention to their selves. Knowing he would not be able to stand on his own Asher sent out a call. He felt the response from Emerald who immediately started running to get to him from the other side of the castle, he also felt an echo that he ignored thinking it was just Emerald double checking on him.

"Attack," Michael commanded the lions. They jumped at Asher claws gleaming. They never connected, in the way of the lions stood the ruling triad of the werehyenas. The tall blonde woman in the middle was the matriarch.

Turning she spoke to Asher, "You called, we answered. Haw can we serve you?" The onlookers faces dropped. Asher, although he was a master vampire and had been for centuries, had never had an animal to call.

Asher ignored the whisperings to give an order, "Please take care of the lions so I may deal with this trash." Assured that the lions were taken care of, Asher rushed at Michael. With a quick move he destroyed the younger vampire by ripping out his heart. Not willing to risk him regenerating Asher grabbed a short sword form on of the bystanders and cut off Michael's head. Unfortuately for Asher Belle Morte arrived just as he destroyed Michael. Seeing his body on the ground and Asher's red hands, she attacked the obvious. Furious that any would dare touch something she considered hers.

Asher was able to hold his own for a couple of minutes before Belle Morte began to drain his power, his life. He didn't have enough strength after that to continue and could barely hold back his screams as Belle Morte bashed him with her power. Instead of even trying to use any power to block her, Asher instead focused on blocking the connection to Emerald in hopes that when he died he would not drag Emerald to death with him. He wanted to ensure that emerald would survive. The last thing he did before succumbing to the gathering shadows was whisper _Goodbye_ down the link before completely closing it.

Emerald was only half way across the building when he felt Asher withdrawing. The shock he felt as Asher disappeared from his mind, threw him into a panic. Refusing to just let go, Emerald took the power rolling and boiling beneath his skin and focused on Asher. He used the power to transport himself right to Asher's side. Seeing Belle Morte, who was still attacking Asher, he yelled, "STOP!" as he shoved his power at her forcing her to freeze. The vampires watching had another shock as this tiny child forced Belle Morte to bow to his will. Known only as Asher's pomme de sang and Belle Morte's baby doll, not many had known he had such power at his control.

While everyone was whispering and speculating, Emerald rushed to Asher's side. When Asher didn't respond to his calls or touch, Emerald turned into a rainstorm. Asher couldn't die, he just couldn't. He promised to always be with him. Emerald knew that without Asher's support and love he would die too.

"Emerald," someone said softly. Looking up slowly he saw Bartholomew standing there. The hall went silent as the teen vampire helped the young boy revive Asher by giving him his blood and forcing the mental bond to reopen. The sudden power that came for the two was almost blinding in its intensity.

This power allowed Asher to keep Emerald safe and stop anyone from using his Emeraude, be it Belle Morte or some unknown person. "Mon Emeraude," Let's go see that letter. Then we need to have a serious talk and decide what you wan to do." Worried what Emerald's reaction would be to the information he was about to give him, Asher sent word to Bartholomew to meet them in the front parlor, using his connection to the hyenas to do so. Emerald was slightly confused over why Asher wanted Bartholomew but didn't really care. He liked Bartholomew; after all he had been the one to help him save Asher. Not wanting to walk anymore he jammed at Asher, luck for him Asher saw the movement and caught him before he could hit the floor. Giggling madly once more, he wrapped himself around Asher snuggling close in order to gain comfort.

Emerald's head shot up as he realized Asher had not fed yet and cried out, "Oh no. You haven't fed yet." Emerald was upset that he had allowed his angel go hungry.

Smiling at Emerald's distress Asher responded, "Don't worry Mon Emeraude we can deal with it once we reach the front parlor." Feeling Emerald's continued upset he cuddled the boy close in hopes of giving comfort. Not wanting Emerald to be even the slightest upset he used his vampire speed to arrive at the front parlor faster.

After getting comfortable and making sure Emerald was alright, Asher slowly bit and took a couple of sips of Emerald's blood, feeling the rush that always came with that connector. Leaning back he cuddled Emerald to his chest and relaxed for a few minutes while he waited for Bartholomew, he knew that the upcoming conversation would be difficult.

That was the scene Bartholomew came across when he entered the room. Asher sprawled out on a chaise and a kitten curled up on his chest. "I heard you had need of me but maybe that was exaggerated," Bartholomew voiced as he sat in the chair opposite of them.

Looking closely at him Asher responded, "Emerald received a letter from an eagle today and it was addressed to a Harry." Asher watched as Bartholomew's muscles tensed and his face completely closed off. Coming out of his stupor at that, Emerald bolted up and across the room, grabbed the thick parchment envelope before returning and clambering into Asher's lap once more. Handing the letter he leaned back into Asher and waited to find out what they were going to do.

Taking a moment to gather himself and checking to make sure Bartholomew was ready, Asher began his tale of a young boy and his life.


End file.
